A Special Tiny Toons Christmas
by cartoonfan93
Summary: Christmas is coming to Acme Acres, and Furrball feels he'll be alone for Christmas. But things turn around after Fifi breaks up with Hamton.
1. Announcements

Acme Looniversity, the one place where young toonsters learn to be like their teachers, the Looney Tunes themselves. It was nearly Christmas time, and all of the students of Acme Loo were really looking forward to the holidays. Class was about to begin & the students were either reading books or have their own conversations, mostly about Christmas. The school bell rang & everyone took their seats as their teacher, Bugs Bunny, walked into the classroom.  
"Good morning, everyone", said Bugs. The class replied, "Good morning, Professor Bunny."  
"Are you all excited for the holidays?"  
The students nodded & exclaimed "Yeah!" However, one of the students was not looking forward to the holidays. That one student was a little blue cat named Furrball. He lives in a cardboard box in a dark alley & he's always by himself. All his life he's been trying to find a place to call home, but with very little success. There was nobody who cared for him, which is why he was not looking forward to Christmas, as he knows that he will have nobody to spend the holidays with.  
"Glad to hear that", Bugs continued, "because I have a couple of announcements to make." All of the students listened carefully to their teacher as he continued.  
"First off, I have a special assignment for all of you: you will have until this Friday to come up with one Christmas present to give to only one other student in this class."  
The students all exclaimed in excitement. "Ooh, that sounds awesome", said Buster Bunny.  
"Like, I can feel the Christmas cheers coming already", exclaimed Shirley the Loon. Babs Bunny replied, "Yeah, me too."  
Bugs then continued. "Also, there will be a Christmas Dance being held at the auditorium this Friday night at 7 o'clock, and everyone is invited."  
There were more excitement coming from the students. "Well, I think I know what we're doing Friday night", Buster said to Babs, who looked back at him lovingly.  
"A Christmas Dance?" asked Shirley. "That's great! Like, will you be going to the Dance with someone, Fifi?"  
Fifi La Fume replied, "Ooh, I know I'll be going weeth mon petite bacon of pig." She then turned to her boyfriend, Hamton J. Pig, and said, "Right, Hamton?"  
Hamton got all nervous & said, "Uh, yeah, I guess so, if I'm not busy that night."  
"Busy doeeng what?"  
"Never mind."  
Hamton turned away from Fifi, leaving her raising an eyebrow at him.  
"What's wrong, Feef?" Shirley asked the purple skunk.  
"I dunno", Fifi replied. "I am, how you say, a bit suspicious. I got a feeleeng Hamton eez hiding something from moi."  
"Like, what do you think he's hiding? You think he's going out with someone else or some junk?"  
"Maybe."  
At the back of the class, Furrball was feeling more gloomy than ever. He knew no one would go to the Christmas Dance with him, and he won't be able to get a present for anyone in the class, due to the fact that he is flat broke.  
"Okay, class", Bugs Bunny said, "now open up your books to page 93, as we talk about how to defy gravity."  
Furrball took out his schoolbook with the rest of the class. He was wondering how he will be able to get a present for someone or go to the Christmas Dance.


	2. The break-up

It was break time, and some of the students were at the library, either studying or reading their favorite books. Furrball was sitting in one aisle, reading "War & Peace" by Leo Tolstoy, when he suddenly jumped as he heard someone shouting out loud.  
"**WHAT EEZ GOEENG ON HERE?!**"  
Furrball closed his book & peeked out of the aisle to see Fifi looking madly at Hamton, who was standing next to a female pig.  
"Uh, n-n-nothing", said Hamton. "Uh, Fifi, this is Sophia K. Pig. Sophia, this is my friend, Fifi."  
"Your FRIEND?!", exclaimed Fifi, looking both shocked & upset.  
Hamton looked at her worriedly. "I-I mean m-m-my best friend- NO! My uh, my, my-"  
"Your GIRLFRIEND!", Plucky shouted from across the library.  
"Yes, thank you, my girlfriend", replied Hamton.  
But Fifi looked at him madly & said, "Your EX-girlfriend."  
"What?! But, but-but-but Fifi-"  
"Forget eet, Hamton! I can't believe vous! You've been hanging out weez anozher girl behind my back?!"  
"No, we're not dating Fifi!"  
"Don't lie to moi! Vous been acting strangely since first period, and now I can see why."  
"Fifi, I swear, we are just friends."  
But Plucky then shouted, "I wouldn't bet on that!"  
"What?", Fifi responded.  
Plucky then continued, "Just before 2nd period started, she asked Hamton out to the Christmas Dance, and he said 'yes.'"  
Fifi looked back at Hamton very sternly, while Hamton facepalmed. "Thanks a lot, Plucky!"  
"What?", Plucky said, "Someone had to tell her, she was gonna find out anyway."  
Hamton then turned backed to Fifi, who was red all over her face. Hamton chuckled nervously & said, "You look cute when you're angry."  
"Hamton Joseph Peeg", Fifi said with a very angry expression, "I cannot believe vous would do zhis to moi. You are, how you say, a backstabber! Our relationship, it is **FINIS**!"  
As Fifi turned from Hamton, she slapped him with her tail & walked away very madly. Furrball saw her coming toward his direction & scrambled back into his aisle. But Fifi walked past him. A moment later, he heard some muffled sobbing. He peeked over from the other end of the aisle to see what it was. It was Fifi. She was sitting in the corner sobbing into her hands. Furrball could feel her pain, as he felt tears coming from his eyes. He wanted to go comfort her but he was too scared to do so, as he remembered the many times he got chased by the purple skunk, but it was only because he had a white stripe accidentally painted on his back & Fifi would mistake him for a skunk. Babs & Shirley showed up to comfort Fifi. Furrball walked back into his aisle & sat down looking at the floor. He knew how much Fifi wanted to have a boyfriend, but she ended up having one who betrayed her. Furrball felt very sorry for Fifi. He wanted to do something to make her happy again. He let out a long sigh as he sat there, thinking about how he can cheer up Fifi.


	3. The heart-shaped locket

The school day was up, and all the students left the school & headed home. Furrball carried his books & his backpack in his hands with a sad look on his face. He couldn't believe what he saw in the library today. As he continued walking, he went under a white bench. But he didn't notice the "WET PAINT" sign on the front, and as a result, Furrball got a white stripe painted on his back. As Furrball continued walking, still thinking about what happened at the library today, Fifi showed up behind him, and upon seeing the white stripe on Furrball's back, she got all lovestruck.  
"Ooh la la!", she shouted, "My true love has returned to moi!"  
Furrball, upon hearing those words, became terrified as he looked at his tail & saw the stripe. He wondered how he ended up with it in the first place. But he didn't notice that Fifi was coming up to him. He dropped his things & was about to run, but Fifi quickly wrapped her tail around him & pulled him to her.  
"Bonjour, mon amore", she said as she started kissing Furrball all over his face. Furrball tried to break free from Fifi's tail, but he could smell Fifi's odor reaching his nose. He started getting all dazed & weak, as if he was about to pass out, his face turning green. Fifi, unaware of Furrball's predicament, continued kissing his face.  
"Oh mon amore, I missed vous so much. I've always had dreams of you & moi being togezher again."  
Furrball, being able to regain his consciousness, finally broke free & started running for his life. He ran to the park & looked around for a way to get rid of the stripe. He saw the fountain & quickly jumped in. He got out all soaking wet, and saw that the stripe washed off completely. He felt relieved. As soon as he left the park, he bumped into someone. It was Fifi. His first thought was to run from her, but he quickly realized that he doesn't have the stripe on his back, so he stood his ground.  
"Oh, Monsieur Cat!", Fifi said, "Sorry about zhat, I didn't see vous zhere." Furrball raised a hand, signaling that 'it's okay'.  
"Say, vous deedn't happen to see a cute boy skunk running around here, deed you?"  
Furrball shook his head, then Fifi said, "I can't believe zhis. First Hamton betrayed moi, zhen I lose zhe skunk of my dreams. Now I'm alone again."  
As tears started to form in Fifi's eyes, she looked at Furrball & said, "Vous saw what happened een zhe library today, deed you?"  
As Furrball nodded in response, Fifi continued. "Well, I'm sorry about my yelling. I can't believe Hamton would do somezhing like zhis to moi."  
Furrball stared at Fifi, who let out a sigh with a sad expression on her face. "Le sigh", she said, "I feel so, how you say, miserable right now. I feel like no one in zhe world want to be my boyfriend, because I'm a skunk."  
Fifi looked sadly at the ground. Furrball also had a sad expression on his face. He wanted to tell Fifi about how he can feel her pain, because as of right now, they both have the same feeling of being alone. But Fifi doesn't know that, she doesn't know about Furrball being a cat without a home.  
Fifi looked back up at Furrball and said, "Well, I got to get goeeng, I have homework to feenish. Au revoir, Monsieur Cat."  
Furrball waved goodbye to Fifi as she made her way to her home in the Acme Junkyard. Furrball went to retrieve his stuff & continued his walk back to his cardboard box.

Later that day, Furrball was in his box, finishing his homework, the library incident still in his mind, when he heard a grumbling noise. It was his stomach. He wanted to finish his homework as he was almost done, but he couldn't ignore his hunger. So he closed his book & got out of his box to find something to eat. Being a homeless alleycat, the only thing Furrball could eat were scraps of food from various trash cans & dumpsters. This is the only way he can survive. He started searching his alley & found nothing. He went to another alley down the street & started digging into a trash can. As he was searching, he found something unexpected. It was a locket. It was heart-shaped & gold colored with a gold chain. Furrball wondered why this was in the garbage, as it was still in good condition, despite being all smelly from the garbage. He opened it up & it was empty. He figured this locket would look good on some of the girls from Acme Loo. Then, something came to his mind; he figured out a way to cheer up Fifi. He would give this locket to her as a Christmas present on Friday. It was a great plan, but all Furrball need to do is wrap it up. So he ran from alley to alley looking for what he can find. And with luck, he found a small box, a ribbon, and just enough wrapping paper for the box. Then he headed to the park & washed the locket in the fountain to get rid of the smell. Finally, he ran back to his cardboard box & he was about to start wrapping up Fifi's present, but then his stomach started growling again. So he put all the material into his backpack, along with the locket. He got out of his box & started to look for something to eat again.


	4. Passing out presents

Friday has arrived, and the students of Acme Loo were looking forward to see what their fellow classmates will give them when they pass out presents. Plus, the Christmas Dance will be taking place tonight, and the students were really looking forward to that as well.  
Furrball was walking down the hall, seeing the students chatting with each other. He then saw Fifi, talking with Babs & Shirley. He saw that Fifi seemed to be quite happy, as if she got over the break-up with Hamton. Seeing her happy put a smile on Furrball's face.  
The bell rang & everyone made their way to class. But Furrball walked the other way, heading to the restroom. As he got to the restroom door, Sylvester came out & nearly bumped into him.  
"Oh, hey Furrball", Sylvester said, "how are you doing this morning?" Furrball gave a thumbs up with a smile. "Good. Did you get a present for someone?"  
Furrball nodded & Sylvester replied, "That's great, I hope they'll like it. Hey listen, you better get going or you'll be late for class."  
Furrball nodded, showing that he understands. Sylvester let him pass into the restroom, which was completely empty. He went up to the mirror above the sink & took out Fifi's present from his backpack. It was all neatly wrapped up. He looked at himself in the mirror while holding the present. He was very nervous about giving the locket to Fifi in front of everybody. After all, the only thing Furrball ever did with Fifi was being chased by her. But he knows that it must be done. He wanted to make Fifi happy, and this was his one moment, his one chance to do so. Then, realising that class was about to start, he put Fifi's present back into his backpack & ran off to class.

In the classroom, all of the desks were placed in a circle with the students sitting next to each other. Furrball was sitting between Buster Bunny & Calamity Coyote. Bugs Bunny, who was standing at the side of the room, spoke up. "All right students, the time has come. It is now time to begin spreading out the Christmas cheers & pass out presents."  
The students all smiled, even Furrball was smiling, despite still feeling nervous. "So", Bugs continued, "let's get started with our first present, starting with Buster & going clockwise."  
Buster took his present out & turned to Babs, who was sitting next to him.  
"Here you go, Babs", Buster said as he handed her the gift. "Merry Christmas." Babs opened up the present & inside were two earrings that looked like carrots.  
"Oh, how lovely", Babs said, "Thank you, Buster."  
"You're welcome."  
"I have a present for you as well."  
"Oh, I wonder what it is."  
Buster opened up his present & inside was a little doll that looked like Babs. It was made of wool with two buttons used for the eyes & it had a yellow shirt & purple skirt just like Babs always wear.  
"Oh, nice", Buster said. "Do you like it?", Babs asked, "I made it by myself."  
"I do, it's really nice. Thank you."  
"Merry Christmas, Buster."  
The class continued taking turns passing their presents all around. When it was Elmyra's turn, she got up & approached Furrball with a present.  
Furrball couldn't believe it; someone actually got him a Christmas present. But out of all the people in the class, it had to be the one person he hated the most.  
Furrball can easily remember living with Elmyra & how badly she's been treating him. Every time he thinks about it, it would send a chill down his spine that would make him shiver.  
He opened up his present & got a red ball of yarn. He liked the present, though he didn't like that he got it from Elmyra.  
"Merry Christmas, my cute little kitty-witty", Elmyra said, and Furrball flattened his ears & pouted. But then he smiled at Elmyra, which is his way of saying 'thank you'.  
"Okay, Elmyra", said Bugs Bunny, "you may take your seat." As Elmyra turned from Furrball, he made a look of disgust, after being called a 'cute little kitty-witty' in front of the whole class.  
The remaining students gave out their presents to their fellow classmates, until it was all down to Furrball, the last student in the circle.  
"Okay, Furrball", said Bugs, "it's your turn."  
This was it, Furrball knew the time has come to do his thing. He got up out of his desk with the present in his hands & went to the center of the circle. Furrball looked around & saw many pairs of eyes staring at him. His heart was beating fast as he started to become nervous again. Finally, after a while, he turned to Fifi & approached her. A few of the students gasped quietly in surprise as Furrball presented Fifi's present.  
Even Fifi gasped as she said, "For me?" Furrball nodded as Fifi took the present. She looked down at it in shock for a bit, with Furrball still standing in front of her.  
"Like, go on Fifi", Shirley said, "open it."  
Fifi opened up her present & gasped in surprise as she saw the gold heart-shaped locket in the box.  
"Oh my gosh", she exclaimed as she took out the locket. "Eet eez beauteeful!"  
Upon hearing those words, Furrball smiled as the nervous feeling left him.  
"Put it on, Fifi", Babs said, "let's see how you look with it."  
Fifi put the locket on & looked down at it. She was very happy with it. "How do I look?", she asked.  
"Like, your look great!", Shirley replied. "Yeah, I think that locket really suits you", Babs said.  
"I love eet", Fifi exclaimed, "I really, really love eet. This is zhe best gift I've ever gotten from anyone."  
Furrball felt even more happy upon hearing those words. Suddenly, Fifi got up out of her desk & came up to Furrball. She hugged him & gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Cat", Fifi said to Furrball as she smiled at him.  
"Awwwwwwwww", some of the students said, as Furrball was blushing with his hands behind his back & smiled back at Fifi.

Later that day, Babs, Fifi, and Shirley were walking down the hall, talking about the locket Fifi got from Furrball.  
"I gotta say, Fifi", Babs said, "that locket looks very nice on you."  
"Like, I agree", said Shirley, "I think you look better in that locket than any other girls here or some junk."  
"Merci, mes amis", Fifi replied, "I look tres pretty, no?"  
"Like, you sure do, Feef", Shirley replied, "You do look pretty."  
Then Fifi stopped as she saw Furrball, putting things away in his locker. The other girls saw him too as Babs said, "That was really nice of him to give you such a great Christmas gift."  
"Oui, eet eez", Fifi replied. Then, after about a moment, Fifi started walking up to Furrball as the other girls looked on.  
As Fifi approached Furrball, she said, "Bonjour, Monsieur Cat." Furrball looked & smiled upon seeing Fifi. He waved hello to her as he closed his locker.  
"I just wanna say", Fifi continued, "thank you for zhis locket. I really love eet. I've never gotten a gift as good as zhis from anybody."  
Furrball smiled at Fifi as he put his hands behind his back & stared down at the floor. Fifi then asked, "How can I ever, how you say, pay vous back?"  
Furrball then looked back up at Fifi. He didn't know what to tell her. He looked over to his right, where he saw a poster for the Christmas Dance.  
He looked back at Fifi & pointed at her, then at himself, then finally at the poster. Fifi looked at the poster, then back at Furrball.  
"Wait", Fifi said, "are you asking moi to go to zhe Christmas Dance weez vous?" Furrball smiled & nodded his head. Then suddenly, Fifi pounced on him & wrapped her tail around him, almost knocking Furrball off balance.  
"Oui! Oui! Of course I weell! I would LOVE to go to the Dance weeth vous!" Furrball was completely caught off guard, as he could smell Fifi's odor reaching his nose. Quickly, he took a deep breath & held it for as long as he could.  
Finally, Fifi got off of Furrball & said, "So, zhe Christmas Dance starts at 7 o'clock. Would you like to meet moi at zhe campus?"  
Furrball, who was still holding his breath, quickly nodded. "Alright", Fifi said, "I weell see vous tonight at 7:00. Au revoir, mon petite pussycat of passion."  
As she turned to leave, she flirtingly brushed her tail under Furrball's chin. When Fifi returned to her friends, he exhaled & started to breathe again, knowing that Fifi's foul odor is gone. He looked back at Fifi & sighed in relief, because he now has someone to go to the Christmas Dance with. That thought put another smile on his face. As Furrball picked up his backpack, he heard someone come up to him. He thought it was Fifi again, but he turned & saw Shirley instead.  
"Hey Furrball", she said, "like, did you really ask Fifi to the Dance or some junk?"  
As Furrball nodded, Shirley replied, "That's great. I'm glad Fifi's got someone to go to the Dance with. Like, she doesn't deserve to go alone, especially after what happened between her & Hamton."  
Furrball nodded in agreement. Shirley was making perfect sense, as Furrball felt the same way about Fifi.  
"Well", Shirley continued, "like, since you're going with her, I think there's something you should do for her. See that banner over there?" She pointed past Furrball. He turned to see the large, white banner that Shirley was pointing at.  
"That banner", she continued, "is where people write down songs they want to be played at the Christmas Dance. Like, they won't accept all the songs, but most of them or some junk."  
Furrball looked back at Shirley as he waited for her to continue. "Like, there is one song you should put on that banner." She got close to Furrball & whispered in his ear. When she finished, Furrball looked back at Shirley. "Like, it's her favorite song", she explained. "Anyway, don't tell Fifi or anyone else about it, keep it a surprise", Shirley told Furrball as she winked at him. Furrball gave Shirley a thumbs up, which is his way of saying 'got it'. As Shirley turned to leave, Furrball went up to the banner. There were so many songs written on it that other students requested, some of them being Christmas-themed songs. Others just having 'Christmas' in their names, such as "Please Come Home For Christmas" by Bon Jovi & "Mistress For Christmas" by AC/DC. Furrball wasn't so sure if they will play the song Shirley wanted him to write down, but it's worth a try.  
He set down his backpack, took out a pencil, and wrote down the song Shirley told him, which she claimed is Fifi's favorite song.


	5. The Christmas Dance

Later that night at 7:00 PM, all the students were arriving at the Christmas Dance. Babs & Buster showed up at the campus, where they saw Fifi waiting for Furrball.  
"Hey Fifi", Babs said, "you waiting for Furrball?" "Oui, I am", Fifi replied, "he should be here anytime now." A few seconds later, she spotted Furrball coming down the sidewalk.  
"Ah, zhere he is right now", Fifi said upon spotting Furrball. "Okay, see you inside Fifi", Babs said as she & Buster made their way inside.  
"Bonjour, Monsieur Cat", Fifi greeted as Furrball approached her. He responded waving hello back with a smile. "Are vous ready to dance weez moi?" Furrball replied with a nod.  
"Okay", Fifi said as she took Furrball's hand, "let's go een." And with that, they made their way to the auditorium.

Inside the auditorium, there were several people dancing with the music, while others were getting food at tables placed at the side of the building & chatting with each other. Fifi & Furrball joined Babs & Buster, along with Shirley & Plucky.  
"Hey Fifi, hey Furrball", Shirley greeted. "Bonjour, Shirley", Fifi replied, with Furrball waving hello to Shirley.  
"Nice to see zhat you & Plucky are togezher for tonight", Fifi said.  
"Yeah", Shirley replied, "I was planning to go with Fowlmouth instead, but he was being...well, a Fowlmouth, again."  
"Ouch", Fifi said, "what a shame."  
"But never mind that", Buster then said, "congrats on getting someone to come to the Dance with you tonight."  
"Merci Buster, but as a matter of fact, Monsieur Cat asked moi to zhe Dance."  
Buster's eyes were wide open as he said, "He did?"  
Furrball smiled & nodded. "How did you ask her out?" Furrball just shrugged his shoulder.  
"Oh, never mind then." Babs then spoke up. "I feel like doing some dancing. What do you say, Buster?"  
"I do too. Shall we?", he said as he extended a hand to Babs. "Of course", Babs replied as she took Buster's hand.  
"Hey Shirl", Plucky said, "if you don't mind, I'm gonna get something to eat, I'm a bit hungry."  
"Me too", Shirley replied, "like, I feel like I haven't eaten all day or some junk."  
The two ducks went off to get some food, leaving Furrball alone with Fifi. As the two looked around, Fifi saw Hamton dancing with Sophia. This made Fifi really upset; not only did Hamton betray her, but he lied to her as well, after he told her that he & Sophia were not dating & that they were 'just friends'. Furrball saw the two pigs dancing, then looked at Fifi & saw how upset she was.  
"Zhat lying leetle jerk", Fifi said angrily, "'we're just friends', he says. I can't believe I went out weez someone like him."  
Furrball placed a paw on Fifi shoulder. Fifi turned & as she saw his face, she immediately started to relax.  
"But vous are not like him, Monsieur Cat. You are, how you say, a true friend, and I'm happy to hang out weeth someone like you, someone who's kind, and sweet, and tres handsome."  
Furrball blushed & smiled. It's the first time someone ever called him 'handsome'.  
"So", Fifi continued, "do you wanna dance weez moi?" Furrball wanted to dance with Fifi, since that's why they're here tonight at the Christmas Dance, but he needed to use the restroom first. Quickly, he held up a finger, in a way of saying 'excuse me for a minute', and ran off to the restroom. Fifi went to a nearby table & got a cup of holiday punch. As she was waiting for Furrball to return, she heard some arguing from nearby; it was Shirley arguing with Fowlmouth, neither looking too happy.  
"Why, Shirley?", Fowlmouth said, "why did you have to come here with Plucky? I've been wanting to go with you all dad-gum week!"  
"I told you, F.M.", Shirley said, "like, you've been acting quite rude or some junk. That's why I told you I was going with him instead. Now if you don't leave me alone, I'm never talking to you again!"  
Fowlmouth looked down at the floor sadly & said, "Fine. I'll leave you be. I guess I'm just not dad-gum perfect for you."  
"Like, not until you clean that mouth of yours."  
"I can't help it, Shirley!"  
"Yes you can, F.M. Like, it's a bad habit for you to swear every time you speak."  
"I know Shirley, but I try & try & try, but I can't stop. It's like a dad-gum part of me."  
"Well, try something you haven't tried or some junk. Ask Calamity, maybe he can help."  
"Okay." Fowlmouth turned away from Shirley & saw Calamity, who was working on the music. "Hey, Calamity!", Fowlmouth called out as he walked away. Shirley turned & joined Fifi at the table.  
"Like, can you believe what I have to deal with or some junk? I got two boys swooning over me, one of them being egotistical, and the other being a pottymouth."  
"Oui oui, I hear what vous are saying."  
"Where's Furrball?"  
"In zhe restroom. He'll be back in a beet."  
"How do you like him?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you like him better than Hamton or some junk?"  
"Oui, of course. I mean, Hamton had to go & betray moi, but other than zhat-"  
"But do you actually like Furrball?"  
Fifi stood silent for a moment before answering. "I don't know. He's alright I guess, but..."  
"But what?"  
"He never talk. Ever since I've known him, since zhe very first day of school, I've never heard him say anytheeng at all."  
"Well, maybe something's bothering him or some junk."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. Like, maybe when he gets back, you should talk to him. Maybe you can get him to actually speak."  
Fifi was unsure about talking to Furrball. What would she ask him? How can she get him to talk? What if he won't talk to her at all? Fifi had a look of worry on her face. She had so many questions in her mind, that she didn't notice Furrball coming back from the restroom.  
"There he is, Feef." Shirley told her. "I'm gonna go back to Plucky. Do me a favor & have a little heart-to-heart with Furrball."  
Shirley turned & walked away from Fifi. "Hey Furrball", she said as they walked past each other. Furrball came up to Fifi & made a look of concern as he saw Fifi's worried face.  
"Bonjour, Monsieur Cat." Fifi greeted as she saw Furrball. He put his paw on Fifi shoulder, wondering what's on her mind.  
"Do not worwy about moi", Fifi told him, "I'm just trying to, how you say, clear my head."  
Furrball then turned his back to the table as he stood next to Fifi. A moment later, Fifi spoke up.  
"Say, Monsieur Cat, eez eet okay if I talk to you about somezhing?"  
Furrball nodded his head, he wanted to know what Fifi had in her mind.  
"Okay, can we talk outside? I wanna talk een private."  
Furrball nodded as he took Fifi's hand & they walked out of the auditorium.

Furrball & Fifi came out from the side of the school into an alley, where the cafeteria food is shipped. They were the only ones there, and this gave Fifi the perfect opportunity to talk to Furrball. They sat down on the steps. Fifi looked around before she finally spoke up. "Monsieur Cat, zhere's something I want to ask you. Somezhing I've been wondering about vous since we've met."  
Furrball waited for Fifi to continue. "Can you...talk?" Furrball was shocked at Fifi's question. He didn't know what to do, as he looked around for a way to drop the conversation.  
"I know eet's a stupid question", Fifi said, "I'm sorry eef I'm making vous uncomfortable but, if you can talk, then why do you choose not to talk? Why stay silent for your whole life?"  
Furrball got all nervous, the same exact feeling he had when he gave Fifi the locket during class. He didn't know what to do as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Forget eet", said Fifi, "Vous don't have to answer, I just..." She let out a sigh before finishing her sentence. "I just thought eet would be okay for me to ask."  
Fifi turned away from Furrball, feeling ashamed about making him feel uncomfortable. But then she jumped as she heard a voice say, "What's the point?"  
Fifi quickly turned to Furrball, quite shocked. "Deed you...?"  
"What the point of talking if no one's willing to listen?", Furrball said. Yes, Furrball actually spoke to someone, for the first time ever in his life.  
Fifi gasped at what she just saw. "You CAN talk?" Furrball responded with a nod. "But why now?", she asked, "Why speak...to me?"  
Furrball chuckled as he said, "I never felt the need nor the desire to. Everyone seemed to avoid me like I was a disease or something, just because I'm cursed with bad luck."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, whatever I do, whether I'm here at school or anywhere else, something bad would happen to me all the time, and I mean all the time."  
"Really?"  
"Yep, and because of that, everyone kept staying away from me, because they think they'll get some of my bad luck stuck to them. That's why I'm always silent, because there's no one to talk to & no one want to speak to me, and...I have no friends"  
Fifi was thunderstruck at what Furrball just told her. "Oh mon goodness, zhat's awful."  
"I know", he replied, "but tonight, that all changed, because after I gave you the locket, when you came up to me & thanked me for it, you showed no sign of staying away from me. And now, here we are together at the Christmas Dance."  
Furrball then placed a paw on Fifi's shoulder. "And now I'm happy, because I'm finally able to talk to someone without any problems. Thank you, Fifi."  
"You're welcome, Monsieur Cat."  
"Please, call me Furrball."  
"Okay, Furrball", Fifi said in a lovingly tone as they both looked into each other's eyes & smiled. Fifi then spoke up.  
"You know, you remind moi of a cute boy skunk I chase around a lot."  
Furrball suddenly got nervous again. He knew Fifi might mention something about her chasing a boy skunk around town, but he didn't know how to explain the truth about it without hurting her feelings.  
"Oh, um, about that", he said, "there's something you should know about him."  
"Oh, do you know heem?", Fifi asked.  
"Well, kind of, I mean, the thing is, is that, uh..."  
Fifi got all confused as Furrball was struggling with his explanation.  
"What are vous trying to tell me?"  
"I...", Furrball began, but he didn't know what to say.  
He looked over to his left & saw two paint cans, one white & one blue. He went over & took the paintbrush sitting next to the paint cans.  
"Fifi", Furrball began, "there's something you need to know." He then dipped the brush in the white can & painted a white stripe on his back. He turned & showed it to Fifi.  
She gasped at the sight. "Oh my...oh mon goodness!"  
Furrball then covered the stripe with the blue paint. "Yeah", he said, "I didn't know how to explain it to you, but I thought you'd ought to know."  
Fifi stared at Furrball in horror with her lips quivering. "All zhis time", she said, "I was chasing _you_?"  
"I'm afraid so", Furrball replied.  
Fifi then stood up & started pacing. "Oh no", she began, "oh no. I bet you've been having nightmares about me chasing vous around all zhe time, no?"  
"Well, sometimes" Furrball replied. Fifi paced back & forth with her hands covering her mouth.  
"Oh no", she said, "no no no. I've been chasing you...and I nearly put you een danger." Tears were starting to appear in her eyes.  
Furrball simply nodded as he remembered being in trouble almost every time Fifi chased him. Like that one time those two cat bullies captured him while he was trying to escape from Fifi, but thankfully they mistook him for a skunk & ran from him before they could hurt him.  
At that moment, Fifi began to cry. "Oh my gosh!", she cried, feeling very bad after realizing how miserable she made Furrball's life from chasing him around, thinking he's a skunk.  
Furrball sat back down on the steps as a sad look appeared on his face. "Oh, F-F-Furrball!", Fifi cried as she went & hugged Furrball. Furrball felt a bit awkward as Fifi was holding him as she continued crying, her tears trailing down her face & soaking up his back.  
"I'm so sorry, Furrball!", she said as she continued crying, "I'm really, really sorry!" She sniffed a couple of times before continuing.  
"I deedn't know...I- I don't know what came over me...whenever I saw you...weeth a stripe on your tail!"  
Furrball looked at Fifi as she continued crying. Slowly, he bought his arms up & gently hugged her back, trying to comfort her.  
"Oh, Furrball...oh mon goodness...I'm very, very sorwy." Furrball began rubbing her back gently & softly.  
"Oh, Furrball..." Furrball looked down at Fifi sadly, he didn't want to hurt her feelings telling her the truth about himself. He felt sorry himself for telling her to begin with. But then, Fifi removed herself from hugging Furrball & looked into his eyes, tears still flooded in her eyes.  
"Furrball", she began, "listen to moi. Don't be scared of me. You shouldn't have to worry anymore, now zhat I know who you are." Her voice started breaking as she started crying again.  
"You don't deserve to be scared. You don't need zhis." She hugged Furrball again, but this time she placed her head into his chest, her tears soaking his fur.  
Furrball hugged Fifi back & started rubbing her back again. The two were like that for a bit, before Furrball did something that he didn't have in mind; slowly, he leaned down & gently kissed Fifi on her head.  
Fifi then stopped crying & looked up at him, her eyes still watery. "Furrball...deed you just...kiss me?"  
Furrball nodded & said, "Yes. I don't want you to be sad, Fifi. I know you feel bad for chasing me around, not knowing it was me." Furrball then placed a paw under Fifi's cheek.  
"But you don't need to worry about it."  
"Why not?", Fifi asked, " Why shouldn't I worwy about eet?"  
"Because it's all in the past", Furrball replied as he smiled at the purple skunk.  
Fifi then smiled back with tears still in her eyes. "Don't be sad, Fifi", Furrball said, "I'm here to comfort you."  
Fifi hugged the blue cat again & said, "Merci, Furrball."  
Furrball hugged her back. A moment later, Furrball began purring, to try & cheer up Fifi.  
She smiled & moaned happily as she felt the vibrations of Furrball's purrs on her ear. Hearing his purrs made Fifi relax immediately.  
"Mmmmm, Furrball", she said, "your purring, eet's like, how you say, music to my ears."  
The cat & skunk remained hugging with Fifi enjoying Furrball's soft, relaxing purrs. After a while, Furrball spoke up.  
"Hey Fifi, wanna head back inside?"  
"Oui", Fifi replied, "I still want to dance with vous."  
"Yeah, hopefully they haven't played that song yet."  
"What song?"  
"You'll see."

As the cat & skunk went back inside the auditorium, there were still people dancing & having fun, including Buster & Babs. Plucky & Shirley, meanwhile, were at a nearby table, chatting with each other.  
Furrball & Fifi went over & joined them. "Hey guys!", Shirley greeted. "Did you get to talk to Furrball?"  
"Oui, I deed", Fifi replied.  
"That's great. Like, did you manage to get him to talk or some junk?"  
"As a matter of fact...", Fifi began saying, but Furrball interrupted her. He tugged her arm & shook his head, not wanting her to tell Shirley that he can talk. Not yet, anyway.  
"I haven't been able to get heem to talk", Fifi continued, "but we deed work things out between us, so everyzhing's fine now."  
"I'm glad to hear that, Feef", Shirley replied. "Hey, I checked the song list & I'm sure you two will enjoy the next song."  
Furrball knew right away what Shirley was talking about; it was the song she told him to write down on the banner earlier today, but Fifi doesn't know about it.  
"Which song eez it?", she asked. Her question was then answered when the next song started. She gasped in awe as she immediately recognized the song; it was her favorite song, "Always" by Bon Jovi.  
"Oh my gosh! Is this...?", Fifi asked.  
"Yep", Shirley replied, "You should thank Furrball, because he requested this song."  
"You deed?", Fifi asked the blue cat. He responded with a nod. "How deed vous know this is my favorite song?" Furrball simply shrugged his shoulder.  
Just then, the soothing voice of Jon Bon Jovi is being heard singing.

_This romeo is bleeding_  
_But you can't see his blood_  
_It's nothing but some feelings_  
_That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me_  
_Now I'm drowning in the flood_  
_You see I've always been a fighter_  
_But without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song_  
_Like the way it's meant to be_  
_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_  
_But baby, that's just me_

_And I will love you, baby - Always_  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_  
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_  
_Till the heavens burst and_  
_The words don't rhyme_  
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_  
_And I'll love you - Always_

"Oh mon goodness", Fifi said, as tears started to form in her eyes again. Furrball came over & took her hand.  
Then, they went off to the center of the room to begin dancing as the song continued.

_Now your pictures that you left behind_  
_Are just memories of a different life_  
_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_  
_One that made you have to say goodbye_  
_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_  
_To touch your lips, to hold you near_  
_When you say your prayers try to understand_  
_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_  
_When he says the words you've been needing to hear_  
_I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine_  
_To say to you till the end of time_

_Yeah, I will love you baby - Always_  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_

_If you told me to cry for you_  
_I could_  
_If you told me to die for you_  
_I would_  
_Take a look at my face_  
_There's no price I won't pay_  
_To say these words to you_

As the powerful guitar solo of Richie Sambora came in, Buster noticed Furrball & Fifi dancing romantically several meters away.  
"Hey Babs, look", he said as he pointed to the cat & skunk. Babs looked to see exactly what Buster saw.  
"Awww, how cute", she said.  
"I gotta say, they would make a great couple, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, I agree. They look so sweet together."  
Just then, Jon Bon Jovi is heard singing the final verse of the song.

_Well, there ain't no luck_  
_In these loaded dice_  
_But baby if you give me just one more try_  
_We can pack up our old dreams_  
_And our old lives_  
_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

_And I will love you, baby - Always_  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_  
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_  
_Till the heavens burst and_  
_The words don't rhyme_  
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_  
_And I'll love you - Always_

As Furrball continued dancing with Fifi, he looked over & saw Buster & Babs dancing to the music. Then he looked over at Shirley, who winked at him.  
As the song was coming to a close, he & Fifi looked into each other's eyes & smiled in a romantic way.  
Fifi placed her head on Furrball's shoulder as they slowly continued dancing til the end of the song.


	6. Furrball's first kiss

As everyone was leaving the Christmas Dance when it was over, Furrball & Fifi said goodbye to everyone as they all headed home. As they were a block away from the school, Furrball offered to walk Fifi home, which she gladly accepted.  
Soon, they arrived at Fifi's home: a red Cadillac in the Acme Junkyard. Furrball opened the door for Fifi as they both stepped inside.  
"Welcome", Fifi said, "to my humble abode, Furrball." "It looks nice", Furrball replied. "You got a lot of books here", he said as he noticed a bookshelf full of books.  
"Oui, I truly enjoy reading books, mostly romance novels."  
"Ah, like Romeo & Juliet?"  
"Oui, eet's one of my favorite books. Zhe only part I don't like eez in the end."  
"Yeah, I don't blame you." He then saw Fifi's bed, which is made from the car's back seats.  
"Is this where you sleep?", Furrball asked.  
"Mm-hmm. I spend most of my days reading, talking to my friends, writing een my diary. Nozhing much to do here. My home may be small, but it eez quite comfy."  
"Well, at least this is...better than what I have." Furrball had a sad look on his face as he concluded his sentence.  
Fifi looked at Furrball & got all concerned. "What's wrong?"  
"Well, it's something I forgot to tell you when we talked at the Dance, but..."  
"But what?"  
"I'm not sure if I wanna talk about it." Furrball started rubbing the back of his neck in shyness.  
"Come here, Furrball", Fifi said as she offered Furrball to sit next to her.  
Being a little reluctant at first, he finally went over & sat next to Fifi.  
"What eez eet zhat's bothering you?"  
But Furrball, still not wanting to tell Fifi, simply said, "Well, I don't know if I wanna tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I just...don't think it's a good idea."  
Fifi placed a hand under Furrball's cheek & said, "Furrball, you can tell moi anytheeng, I'm here to help vous."  
Furrball, feeling more comfortable around Fifi, finally spoke up. "Okay. It has something to do with...me being a mute."  
"Uh-huh. I'm listeneeng", Fifi said as she waited for Furrball to continue.  
"Well, the thing is, Fifi, is that I'm...homeless."  
"You're what?", Fifi said, looking quite surprised.  
"I don't have a home", Furrball continued, "the only home I actually did have was living with Elmyra."  
"Oh dear, zhat's terrible."  
"It is, and she made my life miserable. One day I couldn't handle living with her anymore, so I ran out & now, well, I live in a box in an alley."  
Fifi was completely shocked; she never knew Furrball was a homeless alleycat until now. "Oh mon goodness, Furrball."  
"I know, it's awful."  
"But do you have someone to take care of vous?"  
"No, I have no one to take care of me because..."  
"Because what?"  
"Because..." At that moment, tears started forming in Furrball's eyes. "Because I'm..." His lips then started quivering.  
"Because you're what?" Fifi asked gently. "Go on, Furrball, tell moi."  
Furrball took a moment to regain himself before he finally answered. "Because, I'm an orphan!" He shouted as he started crying, covering his eyes with his hands.  
Fifi was both shocked & frightened at what she just heard. "You're an orphan?"  
"Yes", Furrball replied as he looked at Fifi with teary eyes, "my father died before I was born, and my mother died from pneumonia when I was no more than 6 months old."  
Furrball continued crying as Fifi covered her mouth in horror. Tears started showing in her eyes too. Furrball then continued.  
"Shortly after my mother died, Elmyra's dad found me & took me home with him. That's when Elmyra came & started making my life miserable. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out. Ever since I left, I've been trying all my life to find a home, but I couldn't find one without bad luck happening."  
"Oh, Furrball", Fifi said as she took Furrball & wrapped her arms & tail around him. "I'm so sorry, Furrball. Vous don't deserve to be tres miserable."  
"I know", Furrball said, still crying, "but no matter what happen or what I do, nobody want to give me a home, because nobody care for me."  
"Zhat's not true", Fifi said. "Oh yeah?", Furrball replied, "Name one person that does care for me, and Elmyra doesn't count."  
Fifi thought for a moment before she answered. "Me." Furrball then stopped crying & looked at Fifi. "Wh-what? What did you say?"  
"Me, Furrball. I care for vous." "You do?", Furrball sniffed.  
"Oui, I never knew zhat you deedn't have a home & zhat nobody wanted to be around you & you were always alone weeth no friends & no one to take care of you, until tonight."  
Furrball sniffed a couple of times as Fifi continued. "But I'm here for you, Furrball. I'm here to be friends weeth you, and...vous are not alone anymore." Furrball suddenly became overjoyed at what Fifi just said. For the first time ever in his life, he felt loved. With his lips trembling again, he quickly wrapped his arms around Fifi & started crying again, but more silently this time.  
"Thanks, Fifi", Furrball weeped, as he was overwhelmed with joy after hearing that someone does actually care for him. "You welcome, mon ami", Fifi replied as she hugged Furrball back. The two stayed like that for a while, as Furrball was starting to calm down & enjoy the embrace between him & Fifi.  
Soon afterwards, Furrball looked at the clock on the wall behind Fifi. It was almost 11:00.  
"Oh my", Furrball said as he & Fifi released each other, "it's getting pretty late. I think I should get going."  
"Oh, okay", Fifi replied. "Say, Furrball, I'm glad we were able to sort things out between us. I'm so glad I could help."  
"Yeah, me too, and thank you for coming to the Dance with me tonight, I had a lot of fun."  
"I did too, eet was really nice of you to ask me out. Merci, Furrball."  
"No problem." Furrball then started rubbing the back of his neck again. "Well, I must get going."  
"Okay zhen."  
"It was so nice to spend time with you at the Dance."  
"Oui, you too."  
"So, uh, I guess I'll see you later."  
"Oui oui, I'll see vous soon."  
"Bye Fifi."  
"Au revoir...Furrball."  
Furrball then turned to leave & slowly walked up to the door. As soon as he reached it, Fifi spoke up.  
"Wait, Furrball?"  
Furrball turned to Fifi. "Hmm?"  
Fifi stood up as she continued. "Can I ask you somezhing?"  
"Sure."  
"I was wondering eef...vous would like to...spend zhe night with moi."  
Furrball was surprised at Fifi's offer. "Wha- really?"  
"Oui, you can spend zhe night weeth me tonight eef you want. As a matter of fact, vous can stay as long as you want and...never go back to zhat old alley again."  
Furrball then realized what Fifi was trying to tell him. "Wait, are you offering me to...live with you?"  
"Oui, you've always wanted to have a home & not live een zhat box in zhe alley, no? Well, I'm giveeng you a chance to finally have a place...to call home."  
Furrball, upon hearing Fifi finish her sentence, slowly became emotional. He went from shocked to overjoyed in a matter of seconds. Quickly, he ran up to Fifi & hugged her again.  
"Oh, thank you Fifi", he weeped upon hugging her, "I would love to move in with you. I've waited nearly my whole life to have a home! Thank you so much, Fifi."  
"You're welcome, Furrball", Fifi replied as she hugged him back.  
"Oh Fifi, how can I ever repay you?"  
Fifi giggled as she said, "Zhere's no need to repay moi."  
But Furrball quickly relaxed as something came up in his mind.  
"Actually Fifi, there is something I thought I'd ask."  
"What eez it?"  
"Well, ever since you've broke up with Hamton, I've always felt sorry for you."  
"Really? You deed?"  
"Yeah, which is why I gave you the locket & asked you to the Dance to begin with, so I could cheer you up."  
"Aw, Furrball, zhat's tres sweet of you."  
"I know you've always wanted to have a boyfriend in your life, and I understand what it's like to desire something for all your life, like how I've always desired to have a home."  
"Oui, zhat's true."  
"But, if you want, since you don't have a boyfriend now, I was wondering if I can...fill in that spot."  
Now it was Fifi's turn to become surprised after Furrball finished his sentence. "You mean...you want to be my...boyfriend?"  
Furrball smiled as he said, "I'm willing to give it a shot."  
Fifi's entire body filled with joy as she hugged Furrball and said, "Oh, merci Furrball! I'm glad you're willing to take a chance with moi."  
The two of them sank to the floor, still hugging, as Fifi continued.  
"After everyzhing that happened today, I'd love to have vous as my boyfriend. Thank you so very much, mon petite pussycat of passion."  
"You're welcome, Fifi", Furrball said as they resumed their embrace.  
This was something that Furrball would've never imagined that would happen; him being in an embrace with the one person that he was once scared of, who has now become his girlfriend & has given Furrball a place to call home.  
The two stayed hugging on the floor, as they felt nothing could ruin this moment. Then suddenly, something unexpected happened.  
They both heard a faint twinkling noise & lights were glimmering above their heads. They looked up & saw that a mistletoe suddenly appeared above them.  
"Where did zhat come from?", Fifi asked. "I don't know", Furrball replied.  
Then, they both slowly looked down from the mistletoe & at each other. They stared at each other for a moment before they smiled. They knew what they had to do.  
"Merry Christmas, Fifi."  
"Merry Christmas, Furrball."  
And at that moment, they closed their eyes & slowly moved in & kissed each other on the lips. They both embraced each other as their kiss grew more passionate. Slowly, lovingly, they kissed for about a moment before they parted, looked into each other's eyes, and smiled.  
As Fifi started wrapping her tail around her new boyfriend, Furrball made a face of shock as her odor reached his nose again. Fifi took notice immediately.  
"Oh dear", Fifi said, "I'm so sorwy, I can't control eet."  
The purple skunk was worried about how Furrball would react, but, to her surprise, he sniffed a couple of times before taking one big sniff.  
Fifi wondered what he was doing before he said, "Eh, I'll get used to this." His comment made Fifi smile. Furrball smiled back as he went in to kiss Fifi again. Slowly, as the two embraced again, Fifi wrapped her tail around the two of them as Furrball started purring.  
The cat & skunk continued kissing lovingly as the mistletoe was shining dimly over the two new lovers.

Later that night, they were both getting settled in. Fifi was setting up her bed while Furrball ran to the alley to get something.  
While she waited, Furrball returned to the Cadillac with a quilt, since Fifi doesn't sleep with one, Furrball wanted to get something to keep them warm during the cold winter nights.  
"Where did vous get zhat?", Fifi asked. "I found it about a week ago in my alley", Furrball responded. "It was in bad shape when I got it, but I was able to fix it up."  
After Furrball spread the quilt over Fifi's bed, the two of them crawled in & faced each other.  
"Tell moi Furrball, have you ever slept weeth a girl before?"  
"No, I've never slept with any girl, let alone a beautiful girl like you."  
Furrball smiled upon giving the compliment to Fifi, in which she smiled back lovingly. Fifi wrapped her arms & tail around Furrball & looked into his eyes.  
"Good night, Furrball." Furrball wrapped his arms around her & replied, "Good night, Fifi." Fifi gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
"I love you, mon amore." Furrball's eyes were wide open upon hearing the words 'mon amore', as Fifi called him that back when she chased him around whenever he had a stripe on his back.  
But now, Furrball is perfectly fine with it, because he is, as of tonight, Fifi's boyfriend. He smiled at Fifi & looked back into her eyes.  
"I love you too." Fifi then lowered herself a bit & nuzzled her head under Furrball's chin. They both held each other softly as Furrball looked down at his girlfriend & started purring again. Fifi moaned softly & nuzzled herself into Furrball's chest, peacefully falling asleep. Furrball smiled as he pulled the quilt over Fifi. Slowly, he closed his eyes & fell asleep.  
They were both full of joy as they both got what they've always wanted: Furrball now has a home, and Fifi now has a boyfriend.  
The cat & skunk were asleep with smiles on their faces, as they both know that this will be the best Christmas ever.

_**THE END**_

**And that concludes my first ever Tiny Toons fanfiction. Thank you for reading my story & I hope you enjoyed reading it. The final chapter of this story, with Furrball & Fifi getting together & starting a relationship, is a little Christmas present from me to all Tiny Toons fans who love/support the Furrball & Fifi relationship. So, have a Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year. :)**


End file.
